unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilene Misheloff
Misheloff ilene3.jpg|Ilene Misheloff Ilene Misheloff Age Progression.jpg|Age Progression to age 43 Real Name: ''' Ilene Beth Misheloff '''Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Dublin, California Date: January 30, 1989 Bio Occupation: None Date of Birth: March 12, 1975 Height: 5'3" Weight: ''' 115 pounds '''Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes. Ilene had braces on her teeth at the time of her disappearance Case Details: ''' On January 30, 1989, thirteen-year-old Ilene Misheloff vanished while walking home from school in Dublin, California. She was last seen at 3pm, walking along a major thoroughfare. She planned to practice skating at a local ice rink; however, she never arrived. Her backpack was later found in a nearby creek bed. Authorities believe that she was abducted and possibly murdered. They believe that her case was related to several other unsolved disappearances in the local area, including Michaela Garecht, Amber Swartz, and Nikki Campbell, and the murder of Angela Bugay. '''Suspects: Tim Binder has been named a suspect in this case, but he maintains his innocence. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the June 13, 2002 episode. Results: Unsolved. Investigators still believe that Ilene was the victim of foul play. After Jaycee Dugard was found alive in 2009, investigators have looked into the possibility that her abductors, Philip and Nancy Garrido, may have been involved in Ilene's disappearance. His car matches the description of one seen speeding after she was last seen. Their house was searched, but nothing was found. Angela Bugay's murder was later solved; DNA evidence linked the crime to her mother's ex-boyfriend, Larry Graham. He was convicted of her murder and later died in prison. It is not known if he is a suspect in this case. In Amber's case, convicted child killer Curtis Anderson confessed to her murder prior to his death in prison in 2007. He was investigated as a possible suspect in this case. Another suspect in this case is James Daveggio; he and his ex-girlfriend, Michelle Michaud, were convicted of kidnapping, raping, and murdering Vanessa Lei Sampson in 1997. They were also charged with several sexual assaults that took place in the mid-1990s. They are currently on death row. Daveggio was known to abduct young women who were outside during the daytime; he was also known to strike during the fall and winter months. Some of his victims were also around her age. The other abductions that he committed took place close to where Ilene was last seen. Also, he was living in Pleasanton, five miles from Dublin, at the time of her disappearance. He also had a girlfriend in Dublin at the time. Ilene's parents are now in their seventies. They still hope that she will come home one day. If she is still alive, she would now be forty-four-years-old. Links: * Ilene Misheloff on The Charley Project * Illene Misheloff on the Doe Network * Ilene Misheloff's profile on the FBI * Ilene Misheloff at the California Attorney General's Office * Find Ilene Website * Disappearances of 3 girls trouble suburban residents * Disappearances of girls baffle Bay Area * Girls' Disappearances Shake East Bay * For families of missing children "ache is always" * Body probably not California teen * Echoes of Past As Pair Held In Abduction / Link sought to killings, abductions in East Bay * Parents still hoping, 20 years after abduction * Search of California property has families of other missing girls anxious * Garrido search comes up cold * Vigil Planned to Mark 25-Years Since Ilene Misheloff Went Missing From Dublin * March planned for Ilene Misheloff, abducted 27 years ago * Ilene Misheloff disappeared 30 years ago — "How do you give up on your child?" * Dublin girl missing for 30 years without a trace; family has never lost hope ---- Category:California Category:1989 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:School-Related Cases Category:Unsolved